


交错线

by dmmyogurt



Category: srrx2, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmmyogurt/pseuds/dmmyogurt
Summary: *双大学生戏剧爱好者AU致敬音乐剧《粉丝来信》
Relationships: 如艺郎均, 彬朔
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

0.

“欢迎光临——”

随着店门被推开的那一声清脆的铃响，郑艺彬条件反射一样地cue了标准服务流程。狭小的店面两排货架挤挤挨挨，他放下手边正在整理的货品，快步回到收银台后面，等待这个午夜造访的客人。

不一会儿，一个男生从货架后面走出来，手里拿着一板口香糖。压低帽檐，带口罩，显然，他没有接收到郑艺彬的微笑服务。

郑艺彬低头扫码，男生突然从收银台边的货架上迅速取下一只长方形闪闪亮的小纸盒，轻轻推到他跟前。

冈本003。

买套就买套呗，还装模作样先拿一个口香糖。郑艺彬心里暗暗好笑。

“一共99元。” 

对面人掏出手机扫码结账时，郑艺彬愣了一下。

手机壳跟自己丢在柜台下面充电的那只一模一样。

一抬头，目光交汇， 他不由得惊呼出来—— 

“诶？？！” 

1.

徐均朔此时心情就是很想找块豆腐来撞一撞。 

特意绕路去远一点的便利店，就是为了躲开熟人，结果碰到的店员却是郑艺彬。

对面的帅哥, 佯装冷静。

再看自己，方寸大乱。 

此时见面，颇为尴尬。 

精神小伙深夜买套，为你热情服务的帅哥店员竟然是才分手的前男友。

这种天降的缘分，真是避之不及。 

是不是应该拉下口罩打个招呼？可话在嘴边滚了几滚，却总也说不出口。 

还是郑艺彬沉着冷静，脸不红心不跳地给那盒003扫码，仿佛那只是一盒普通的柠檬硬糖。真不愧是戏剧社的主力。

自己把东西揣进口袋夺门而逃时，他一定在背后笑得花枝乱颤了吧。

好尴尬。

口袋里的003此时仿佛是一个巨大的笑话。

2.

看着徐均朔仓皇落逃的样子，郑艺彬想笑又突然觉得无奈。 

徐均朔，想当初咱俩在一起时，什么时候劳您大驾买过这些。 

这个笑起来眼里会往外跑桃花，不张嘴很A，一开口就乱耍土梗，在自己揽着他肩膀告白的时候害羞得讲不出话来的男孩，发起刀来这么心硬如铁。

“郑艺彬——”

看到徐均朔重新推门进来，最佳男演员也终于表情管理失了控。

“明天戏剧社开会，全员都到场，你别迟到。”

徐均朔一口气说完，转头走回漆黑的夜里。

半夜1点，郑艺彬带着一身疲惫回到家，今夜对于他来说过于魔幻。他原本只是想找个晚上兼职不耽误白天上课的工作，在这种场景下都能跟“前男友”见面真是始料未及。

他呆坐在床边，看着床头已经有些落灰的沙漏，不可遏制地想起均朔。他送自己沙漏的场景，仍旧历历在目，恍若昨日。

“送你的。” 他小心翼翼捧出礼盒，眼睛里闪着雀跃的羞涩；

“谢谢，好喜欢。” 伸手拥抱他，一团乖顺的暖意。

“喜欢哪个？”一双胳膊轻轻揽上自己的腰。

“当然是这个。” 他瞳孔漫起玫瑰色，欣喜又羞涩地抬起头来。唇上，落下一个好甜好软的吻。

想念他的暖，想触碰他的温度，从外到内，点燃那团火。

想听他嗓子眼里黏黏糊糊发出的声音，喊着自己的名字。

想揽在怀中，想全部占有。

想看他泪水涟涟的泛红眼圈，又不舍得他受一点点苦。

可他微痛的眉眼荡漾着欢愉，耳鬓厮磨又缠上来，臭弟弟臭弟弟乱叫一气，要个不停。 

郑艺彬喘着粗气，咬住发烫的嘴唇，倒头栽进自己柔软的床榻。

沙漏颠倒。

成千上万细碎的粉紫色颗粒争先恐后，拥挤着，奋力穿过那一线细窄的通道，心满意足地跌进最深深处，再一举翻转，重新攀上顶峰。

3\. 

徐均朔和郑艺彬的相识，要从那一日说起。

那是全校社团纳新日，新生徐均朔穿着白T，踩着人字拖好奇地在学校里闲逛。 

有一个人头攒动的小摊位吸引了他的注意。他溜达到近处一看，好么，一个笑容温和的学长地坐在一张晃晃悠悠的破桌子后面，旁边立着的易拉宝都快被过往的女生摸到变形了。 

那学长好脾气地解释着：“不好意思啊，本社团只招男生……”

越过热情的女同学，帅学长一眼看到乐呵呵在一旁吃瓜的徐均朔，大声喊道：“诶，同学你好！全男班戏剧社了解一下哇？” 

徐均朔觉得自己能移动到那张晃晃悠悠的破桌子前，一定是一股神秘力量在暗中推动。

温柔学长胡超政坐在桌子后面，一边耐心劝退热情的女同学，一边拉住还有点不明所以的徐均朔说道：“同学，我看你天庭饱满，骨骼清奇，是块演戏的好料……” 

后面的对话他记不清了，就记得自己也没搞清楚戏剧社是怎么回事，只觉得超政学长笑起来好忠犬，拒绝他有点过意不去，再加上戏剧社竟然不要入会费，反正就是填个表，自己好像也没什么损失。

于是他随手一写的申请表就这样被胡超政细心地收进文件袋，与那张名字栏工工整整写着“郑艺彬”的A4纸整齐地叠放在一起。 

胡超政都记得。

那天阳光特别好。他把印着郑棋元高清美颜的易拉宝展开后，戏剧社纳新摊位前就开始逐渐失控。

一个个子高高的白净男孩径直走过来，要了张申请表开始填，填好递给他的时候冲他有点腼腆地笑了笑。

那就是郑艺彬。他盯着易拉宝上眼眸含情的男人看了大概一两秒，然后匆匆忙忙收回目光，转身离开。

五分钟后，一个皮肤有点点黑、眼睛非常亮的男孩像是被女孩子们的热情挤到了桌子跟前一样，他稍微有点手足无措，不好意思地笑起来，一边的嘴角微微上扬。

他指着易拉宝上的男人说，这是谁，是戏剧社的门面担当吗？

那日傍晚，胡超政收好最后一份申请表，拿出手机，从最近通话里拨出去一个号码。电话很快接通，那头传来一个清亮悦耳的声音，听起来好像心情不错。

胡超政声音里有抑制不住的欣喜：

“喂，郑老师，今年的男主角，我给你招到了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们沉溺在爱情的千姿百态里，尽情品尝了它赐予的全部喜悦

3.  
郑艺彬还是迟到了。便利店临时换班，他紧赶慢赶仍旧晚了10分钟。当他推门走进活动中心B1层走廊尽头那间排练用的教室时，郑棋元已经站在大家围成的圈中央正在讲着什么了。  
郑艺彬微微躬身，嘴里低念着抱歉，轻手轻脚溜到教室后面的角落坐下。在昏暗的房间里，第一排正中徐均朔的白色卫衣，格外扎眼。

郑艺彬眨了眨眼睛，又使劲揉了一下。

昨天要不是徐均朔专门跑回来通知他务必到场，他说不定此时还会继续假装没有收到胡超政群发的通知。他躲到教室最后的角落里，郑棋元音量不大却温柔的声音还是清晰地传进耳朵里。

“明天最后一次带妆彩排，我们就要上台了。”  
郑艺彬抬头，天花板上的冷白灯光照射进他的眼睛。  
他微皱了下眉头。终于，要结束了。

《缪斯》是今年的期末大戏。与以往不同，郑棋元这次不仅做导演，还会作为主演之一亲自上阵。作为编剧，胡超政在最初定剧本的时候就没少跟郑棋元打架。当郑棋元兴冲冲地拿着选题表找到胡超政时，《缪斯》上来就被他pass掉了。

“超政，这个本子很好，特别适合均朔和艺彬，你再仔细看看。”郑棋元仍旧坚持。  
“哥，你当我没看过这个剧吗？我会不知道这个戏有多好吗。别的先不说，光这个角色，你说这么改？”

《缪斯》*——讲述天才作家海振先生和写作志愿生世勋以及世勋虚构出的“光”三人之间的曲折故事。三主角之一的光，在原作中是女性原型。然而他们作为全男班戏剧社，问题一下子就变得很有意思了。

郑棋元仍旧不放弃：“光是女性角色怎么了，我们演员什么都能演。”

胡超政：“大哥，你的想法现在很危险......”他脑海中已经不可避免地脑补出某同学和某同学带着头纱穿着修身蕾丝长裙跳舞的样子。那画面太美。胡超政皱眉头憋笑疯狂皮卡丘摇头。

郑棋元笑：“你怎么回事，年纪轻轻满脑子都是废料。”

他调侃完胡超政，突然收起玩味表情严肃起来：“gender free casting**。戏剧人总要先行一步。”

论境界还是老郑高。  
胡超政肃然起敬。

他再次翻看那几张A4纸，小心翼翼地问郑棋元：“哥……那你打算，让他俩穿哪种裙子？”

郑棋元正抱着他的保温杯嘘着热气儿喝八音亮嗓汤，一下儿差点没忍住喷了胡超政一身。

他扬手作打人状：“小夫老师，要不是你文笔好救你一命，我现在就想敲开你的木头脑袋看看里头都装了些什么玩意儿。”

定下《缪斯》之后，胡超政马不停蹄开始改剧本。选角一事郑棋元心中已有主意。今年新进的郑艺彬和徐均朔，表演虽青涩，但举手投足间迸发的少年意气也让郑棋元眼前一亮，在心里暗暗喊一声“oh, youth~”

他觉得是时候了，即使是在简陋的校园舞台上，他也想让心中的缪斯再活一次。

“世勋和光，你想怎么分配？”胡超政问。

郑棋元没有马上接话。  
这个问题他已翻来覆去思索许久。从声音条件和外形上，均朔和艺彬演世勋当然都没问题。至于谁能接下光这位缪斯，他还是要先征求下两位同学的意见。

“反正海振也是你演，你让他俩过来，看看谁是缪斯不就知道了。”胡超政专注看剧本，头也不抬地又补了一句，”我已经给他俩发过信息了。“

4.  
当得知期末大戏《缪斯》敲定自己和均朔时，郑艺彬心里是无比欢喜的。他中学时代看的第一部剧就是《缪斯》，海振和世勋带着哀婉住进他的心，他也记住了郑棋元这个名字。如果他们大学哄得郑棋元当戏剧系教授，他郑艺彬绝对第一志愿投其门下，然而郑棋元只想守着戏剧社这个破舞台，做个自由的灵魂。

郑艺彬也不曾想，他冲着戏剧社而去，却不经意地就与徐均朔这条轨道交错了。

那是刚加入不久的某一天，轮到郑艺彬和徐均朔整理仓库。他们俩抱着装满道具的箱子在光线昏暗的走廊穿行，上年纪的木头地板在他们匆匆的脚步下发出吱吱悠悠的声响。

“哎呀，彬彬你鞋带开了。”徐均朔惊呼。

“算了，不管了，腾不出手来。”郑艺彬下意识抱紧怀里的箱子。

“等下等下……”徐均朔蹲下身来，耐心地捏起他散开的马丁靴鞋带开始系结。

“这种圆形的就是容易开呢，待会踩到该摔倒啦，你不要急很快的……喏，好啦！”

徐均朔仍半蹲在褪色的地板上，却先扬起笑脸看他。  
郑艺彬觉得在那一刻，仿佛是他的笑容点亮了整个走廊，又把全部的光聚到了他们的头顶上。

心动不需要任何理由，心动就是心动。  
美好如他，不谈个恋爱岂非可惜。

于是，当徐均朔飞快说出“我要演世勋！”并立刻用湿漉漉的眼神可怜兮兮地望向自己时，郑艺彬第一反应竟是“妈呀我男朋友怎么可以笑得这么可爱”，反驳的话慢了一拍，被徐均朔的下一句生生挤了回去。

“棋元哥，彬彬他可以演光的，他很厉害的。”  
徐均朔捏了捏郑艺彬的小拇指跟他咬耳朵：“光不是要跳舞的嘛，你跳舞比我好多啦~”

“不是你俩想演谁就能演的。”郑棋元眼角折出笑意，“演不好我可要随时换人。”  
均朔点头如捣蒜。

郑棋元潇洒地拿起外套往肩上一披：“超政，剧本得快点了。演员们都等着呢。”

胡超政对着郑棋元的背影咬牙切齿，转头又看到郑艺彬把徐均朔整个圈在怀中挠他痒痒，恋爱的酸臭味扑面而来，小夫老师卷起稿纸，火速撤离现场。

5.  
排练很快开始了。大家一进排练室就会相互以剧中人名相称，以便迅速进入角色，只是这样的方法在这群爱好者之间发挥了奇妙的反作用。当郑艺彬模仿少女天真烂漫的表情拉着徐均朔跳舞时，大家还是在憋笑到内伤中纷纷破了功。

对于乱成一团的社员们，郑棋元没有多加阻拦。他甚至有些慈爱地看着这些年轻人。一个连上升星座都是处女座的完美主义者能容忍一群零经验的爱好者演绎他挚爱的作品，胡超政暗暗感慨郑棋元这些年内功见长。若不是他偶尔袖口露出的暗色刺青和沉默时突然流露的凛冽眼神在默默提示着过往青春的底色，胡超政几乎要相信这个人真的成了个天天端着保温杯溜达的大爷。

“好了，好了。”看大家笑得差不多了，郑棋元温和地发话了，排练厅一下子安静下来，所有的眼神聚焦到房间中央的两个人。  
“艺彬对光的感觉大方向是对的，你是世勋创造出来的另一个自己，替他与海振交流，光是他用来迎接太阳的，你尽可以把光表现得再张扬一些、再骄傲些都没问题，艺彬再琢磨琢磨这一点……”

他紧接着对着徐均朔说：“均朔啊，刚才这段里，世勋的小心翼翼和犹豫不决都有了，但是光过来拥抱你，用手挡住你的眼睛的时候， 你可以，不用笑得那么灿烂……”

被郑棋元略带玩笑意味一语点破，徐均朔瞬间红了脸，郑棋元却翻着剧本，开始指点下一场戏几个配角的走位。

徐均朔有点泄气一般，一头栽到郑艺彬胸口，郑艺彬顺势揽了揽他的肩膀。他俩安静地坐回了角落。看着排练室中间倒扣着棒球帽、给人讲戏的郑棋元的背影，徐均朔说：“彬彬啊，我也知道刚才那里不应该笑的，可是……一想到是你，就不小心分神了……”

怀里的人仍旧像温热的小火炉，只是今天的柴似乎烧得有点不安，还不时噼里啪啦往外吐着火星儿。

郑艺彬迅速地用手蹭了蹭徐均朔一侧落下来的碎发，对着他耳朵轻轻说：“别多想了，晚上来我家吧。”

6.  
11月的夜里，要关紧门窗。  
郑艺彬自己在校外租一间不大的单间公寓。他随意惯了，房间里放眼望去，称得上大件家具的只有一张摆在窗户下沿的床垫，床垫边上紧挨着椭圆形金属边的矮茶几，茶几上燃着一只无花果香调的蜡烛，表层完全融化，蜡液清透澄明。两只懒人沙发上，两个男孩头靠着头歪歪扭扭地挤在一起。郑艺彬举着剧本，口中念念有词，手也跟着节奏来回摆动；徐均朔这边，剧本倒扣在肚子上，正盯着跃动的烛火出神。

“彬彬，讲道理，你不会为了迎接我专门买这个吧。啧啧啧，铁汁，还是你牛笔。”

“跟你说啦，是别人送的。再说，是谁刚才进来就兴冲冲先把蜡烛点上的？我自己都还没点过诶好不好。”郑艺彬停下手头练的这段和声，头也没回就用剧本精准地轻轻击中了徐均朔的脑门。

《缪斯》严格来说是一部音乐戏剧。考虑到社员水平和学校剧场的条件，他们现在演的这个校园版比起当年的原版从时长和唱段都做了简化。没有变化丰富的舞台照明和特效加持，大量的气氛渲染更需要演员的台词和表演来推进。郑棋元导戏，哪怕一个眼神、一句结尾处不出声的口型都不会被他轻易放过。他虽然没有言辞厉语，但这样的精益求精也着实让彬朔二人倍感压力。

均朔：“你看这段，彬彬。“

徐均朔指着世勋和光商量如何给海振先生写信那一幕。

“怎么办，我还是说出实情吧。”徐均朔念着台词，浮夸地皱着眉头。

“啊，可怜的先生，他要是知道自己被骗了，该有多伤心啊。”郑艺彬跟着念了下一句，“不仅如此，连你，恐怕也要被赶出去了吧，真可惜，好不容易才让他认识你了呢。”***

“啊！光你这个心机婊！”

徐均朔挥拳打过去。拳头被郑艺彬整个攥住，压在自己胸口。

“专心练台词，不要发弹幕，小徐同学。”

徐均朔指着台词前面的注解继续念道：”光与世勋相对而立，光向着世勋伸出左手，像是隔空抚摸他的脸颊，世勋也伸出右手，像是回应他。世勋的眼神，从犹豫不决到坚定不移……“  
“来和我练练这一段。”

均朔一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，连带着懒人沙发把自己拽到郑艺彬面前。他带起一阵风，烛影也跟着摇曳起来。  
他一手握着台本，另一只手伸出来，仿佛是隔空抚摸着郑艺彬的脸颊。他端详着对面这个人的五官，目光从眉头流转到眼角，从脸颊到流畅的下颌线，眼神专注，仿佛正在冥思苦想如何描绘他的长相。

”洁白无瑕的面庞，  
灵动清澈的眼眸，  
还有一头乌黑亮泽的短发。  
你不是我编造的谎言，那个名叫光的你，就在这里。“

郑艺彬也笑着配合他伸出自己的左手，他对答：” 地址随便写一个，你在中间帮我们递信就可以了。 “

”哇，光！你骗得海振先生好苦哇！“  
均朔作势在沙发上打滚儿。

”世勋请控制一下你的吐槽之心！“郑艺彬又要上手揉他，这次被均朔灵活地躲过了。他干脆拉着郑艺彬一跳站了起来。两人在有点拥挤的小房间里踩着世勋和光的舞步，唱起了副歌部分的合唱：

“我（你）不是虚假  
你（我）不说谎话  
就像阿拉贝尔和爱洛依丝****  
在文学和激情的道路上牵手漫步”

郑艺彬笑眼盈盈，手被徐均朔牵着，原地轻灵地转了一个圈。

他们面对面站着，等待着一起说出整个唱段里彼此最喜欢的那一句：

”最终，我们沉溺在爱情的千姿百态里，尽情品尝了它赐予的全部喜悦！“

两人的和声，如此默契。  
徐均朔与郑艺彬十指紧扣。世勋的欢喜和坚定，通过指尖的温度一点一点将光照亮。

”我可以得到他“  
”我也能得到他“

郑艺彬一个灵巧的滑步，转到徐均朔身后，他抬起手来，轻轻盖在他的眼前：

”只要闭上眼睛，我们都一样。“  
”我就是你，你就是我。世勋，勇敢点。“  
“相信我吧，带他来我们身边。”

7.  
学校的小剧场，台下坐满观众。  
郑艺彬在站在舞台一侧的幕布后面等候上场。  
舞台被追光打得璀璨。他站在一片漆黑之中。  
舞台上的世勋和海振手握着信，深情地望着彼此，花瓣雨从他们头顶倾泻下来。  
不对啊，剧本这里不是这样写的！  
郑艺彬急坏了。他想冲着均朔大喊，可他喉咙像是被什么黏住了，怎么都发不出声来。  
世勋不应该一直站在海振的追光之外吗？他手里握着的，是海振亲手写给光的情书啊。

郑艺彬眼睁睁地看着海振和世勋彼此靠近，再靠近……  
火热的身体拥抱在一起，海振的手指顺着世勋的脖颈来回抚摸……  
均朔，他把自己滚烫的唇贴近郑棋元……

“不要！——”

郑艺彬从惊慌失措中惊醒过来，一头冷汗。

11月了，清晨的阳光也是凉的。他下意识地转头看，身边的人还在安睡着。

他不做声地长出一口气，小心翼翼，却像是惊动了徐均朔。半睡半醒的人喉咙里发出模糊的轻哼，轻轻地从被窝里伸出手过来摸索。

郑艺彬握住他的手，是暖的。

他重新躺下，又把他搂在怀里，像是怕碰碎了什么一般，小心翼翼地亲吻着他。从头顶的碎发开始，一点点向下，眉骨，鼻梁，确认着他的存在。吻到嘴唇的时候，终于得到他迷迷糊糊中的回应。郑艺彬像是不受控制一样翻身将他压在身下，一边狠狠地亲吻他侧颈的小痣，一边急不可耐地一路向下解着他睡衣的纽扣。徐均朔顺势双手搂住他的脖颈，用梦呓一般的声音轻轻地说着：“彬彬，别怕，我在呢，在呢……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** gender free casting: 指为剧中角色选择演员时不做性别限制。比如男性角色可由男演员或女演员担任，或者角色本身不做性别设定。实际上这样的做法有助于打破戏剧界固有的性别观念，在目前以男性角色占大多数的大环境下，为女性演员提供了更多出演机会。（本文中“光”即为不做性别设定的角色）  
> 感兴趣的小伙伴可以看看这个古早的材料（估计没人感兴趣哈哈哈）👇  
> Richard Schechner，“Race Free, Gender Free, Body-Type Free, Age Free Casting”，TDR，Vol. 33, No. 1， 1989, pp. 4-12
> 
> ***本章中两人对戏的台词及歌词均根据《粉丝来信》唱段《거짓말이 아니야》的韩文歌词翻译改编，用斜体标识。  
> 配合视频服用，获得更多回味 👉 https://www.bilibili.com/video/av18303989/?p=16  
> ****阿贝拉尔&爱洛依丝：中世纪法国最知名的师生恋。  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM：《暗涌》

8.  
再醒过来的时候已经日上三竿。两人互相看到彼此身上的痕迹之后，郑艺彬默默地从衣柜里找出两件高领衫，徐均朔眼疾手快地抢走了白色那件。

午饭在郑艺彬家里解决。一人居的学生冰箱里只找到一盒临期的生鸡蛋、几个西红柿和一盒冰牛奶。  
“泡麦片还是煮面条？”郑艺彬问。  
“吃热的！”徐均朔抢答。

郑艺彬煮了两包速食面，西红柿打成酱汁，汤底卧两个荷包蛋，撒一小把碎葱花，热腾腾地端上桌。徐均朔坐在他对面捧着碗吸溜吸溜地吃着，一边不忘竖大拇指称赞他的厨艺。

“我们家鸡汤面才是祖传秘方，好吃到头掉。”郑艺彬笑着看他。  
“那什么时候你做给我吃啊？”徐均朔从比脸还大的汤碗面前抬头问。  
郑艺彬还没来得及回答，他和徐均朔的手机就同时震动了起来。

【没课的人2点开始排练】

是胡超政的温馨提示。  
两人心照不宣地笑了笑。有戏剧社的排练，谁还留恋只会念ppt的公共课大合堂呢。

“徐均朔同学，你再不吃快点我就先走了。”

郑艺彬起身拿着碗筷走向水槽。哗啦啦的水声中，他听到徐均朔磨磨蹭蹭地踩着拖鞋挪到身后，一个毛茸茸的脑袋贴到后背上，热乎乎的。他心里一软，正想回头亲亲他，突然发现自己手里不知道什么时候多了一个碗。

郑艺彬回头，只看到徐均朔蹦蹦跳跳奔进洗手间刷牙的背影。

他无奈地笑了笑，傻子，怎么老是上他的当。

9.  
两人抵达活动中心的排练室时，刚巧听到一阵调试音响的声音，推门进屋，郑棋元正在给几个配演范唱开场曲：

“如履薄冰的时代，  
无所事事，百无聊赖，  
不如闭上嘴巴，关上耳朵，  
坐在沙发上，  
喝喝咖啡， 谈谈八卦  
告诉自己， 我们多快乐啊 ”

郑棋元抬头看见两人进来，他用手里的台词本冲着徐均朔招招手说：“世勋，你来了。有光的信吗？”  
徐均朔拉了拉郑艺彬的手，笑着回答：“海振先生，在这儿呢。”

郑艺彬跟着无声地笑了笑。两人移到角落放下各自的包和外套，拿出剧本。 

徐均朔看着屋子中央那几个忙碌的身影，半天才像回过神儿来一样，戳了戳郑艺彬：“棋元哥刚才惊到我了。”

郑艺彬知道他指的是什么。刚才郑棋元喊徐均朔的那一声“世勋”，语气柔软，神情里带着一种从未见过的纯真，完全找不到他平时开玩笑时语气的戏谑，或认真讲话时淡淡的疏离感，简直就是温柔的海振先生本人。

不同于他们这些刚刚起步的爱好者们，郑艺彬能感觉到从正式排练到现在，郑棋元正一步一步走进“身患重病时日不多的天才作家海振”的设定。这个常年健身身形挺拔的人，现在走路会不自觉弓起背；说话语速本来就不快，现在明显更慢了许多。他眉眼间时不时会流露出一种不曾见过的、诚恳的质朴，连时常被他调戏的胡超政都说近来郑棋元给他派活儿，还能不小心听到一句 “超政，拜托了”，真是受宠若惊。

这一切自然而然的小变化让郑艺彬再次意识到真正的演员具有多么专业的表演素养。自己和均朔已经算是勤奋那一卦，起码大家还拿着台本对戏的时候，两人已经把所有的词都背下来，但一比较才发现，自己仍旧只是在背台词。

羡慕归羡慕，为山九仞，岂一日之功。 

郑艺彬拿着台本坐在一旁观摩世勋和作家们的群戏，看着世勋满场跑腿的样子，他感慨有时真的是角色选择演员，均朔拘谨又羞涩的样子，简直是本色出演。可看到海振先生也上前摸摸均朔的头发，而他脸上露出了偷偷满足的表情时，郑艺彬又觉得心里怪怪的，他只好一遍遍告诉自己，是剧情，是角色，是世勋和海振。可自己究竟在在意什么，他仿佛隐隐知道一点儿，却不愿深究。  
“下一场，世勋和光准备，《镜子》。”胡超政盯着电脑屏幕发话了。 郑棋元回到导演位，拿起杯子缓缓喝水。

《镜子》是推动剧情至关重要的一环，海振与光开始创作最后一部小说，几乎是日夜不休燃烧生命，面对肺病缠身时日不多的海振，世勋想要中断创作先带海振去医院治疗，而光却对此嗤之以鼻。他嘲笑世勋的软弱，讥讽他早就忘了自己的梦想，与其让海振作为一个肺结核患者暗淡地死去，还不如留下一部传世之作成为令人扼腕的早逝英才。在这一段极具张力的对峙场面里，二人的情绪必须达到最高点，这之中世勋与光展示出羁绊的共生与决裂的对峙，这种对立又统一的情感让二人头痛不已。

一遍合排后，郑棋元对徐均朔说：“世勋，你这句 ’你汲取文字的力量成长，是我甜美隐秘的沼泽，让角落里渺小的我，也能拥有被爱的美梦‘ 是全段的点题。光从你的笔尖诞生，尽情享受甚至是挥霍着海振的爱，为了追求心中的理想，现在还要牺牲掉你最珍重的人。在处理这一段的时候，情绪里的痛苦和纠结，你要把握一下释放的力度，逐步稳稳地给出来，不要一下一下地全放开……” 

徐均朔不满意地皱了皱眉头。郑艺彬知道他卡在这里很久了，越想要做好却越难以掌握，太痛苦。他拍拍徐均朔的胳膊说，没事，咱们再去练练。

忙忙碌碌的一下午不知不觉就过去了，大家陆陆续续道别离开。郑艺彬和徐均朔帮着胡超政整理排练室的桌椅和道具。

郑棋元单肩背着运动桶包慢慢悠悠走过来，三人立正站好跟他道别，郑棋元轻轻地摆了摆手。他走到门口，停了一下，又返回来，一步站到徐均朔面前，问道：“均朔，你怕我吗？”

突如其来的问题显然把徐均朔问了个一愣。

郑艺彬明显能感觉到徐均朔局促不安起来，他也摸不透郑棋元的用意，只好和徐均朔一起眼巴巴地看着他。

郑棋元突然笑了，凝滞的气氛一下缓和下来。他伸手摸了摸徐均朔的头发，说：“先跟我去个地方吧。”然后他又看了郑艺彬一眼，“彬彬也来。”

他俩放下干了一半的活儿，不明就里地跟着郑棋元出了门。郑棋元突然压低声音说：“准备，一二三——”

身后空荡荡的排练室里传来胡超政惊天地泣鬼神的嘶吼：“郑棋元你真行！！——”

看着这个男人在那一刻绽放出孩子般得逞的笑容，郑艺彬觉得出走一下午的郑棋元终于回来了。

郑棋元领着两人上到顶楼。他哼着小曲儿掏出一把钥匙，打开小门。  
一个安静的天台像是突然翻开的书页般出现在他们眼前。郑棋元用介绍自家花园一样的语气波澜不惊地对二人说，这是我的秘密基地。

他很自在地找来一张长椅坐下，然后招呼二人坐到他身边。

郑棋元说：“均朔，我的问题你还没有回答我。”

徐均朔蠕了蠕嘴唇，声音小小的，慢慢地吐出一字一句：“棋元哥，我…我很尊敬你。”

郑棋元温和地笑了：“从排练到现在，你跟我对戏时表现出的胆怯和羞涩总让我觉得，那不是世勋的胆怯，那还是你。”

徐均朔抿了抿嘴唇，没有说话。

郑棋元拍拍他的肩膀：“你很努力，彬彬也是。我相信你们一定私底下下了不少功夫。思考角色是非常有必要的，但是你们一定首先要相信你的角色，然后他们才会跟着你的心行动，不然这个角色从一开始就立不住。”

郑艺彬和徐均朔两人对视了一下。郑艺彬感到徐均朔眼神里明明暗暗，有什么在浮动着。

郑棋元一席话简直是戳中了两人的心窝。一直以来，他们不知道为这两个角色描摹了多少肖像，但就是感觉就是不够真，两人只能尽力去靠近，但世勋和光却像迷雾中的两座雕塑，一步之遥，精美，却沉滞，默默地被固定在大理石的底座上，半步都动弹不得。

徐均朔终于对郑棋元讲出了困扰自己已久的难题。  
一直以来，他试图解构世勋海振和光三者的感情模型，对海振的感情，世勋到底是崇拜还是爱恋？若两者兼有，又孰轻孰重？他始终不能够在心底给自己一个确定的答案，所以情感的天平一直摇摆不定。

郑棋元： “你自己都没能相信你的角色，怎么能够让观众沉浸在他的世界呢？”

徐均朔叹口气，双手搓了搓脸颊：“棋元哥，你说呢？你觉得我应该怎么演比较对呢？”

郑棋元宽容地笑了笑，说：“均朔啊……为什么说学生时代令人留恋呢？那时的问题总是很单纯，有明确的答案，好像是只要朝着那个对的方向猛用力，朝着一个敌人拼命攻击，就能获得胜利。”

郑艺彬和徐均朔怔怔地看着他，郑棋元眼神里含着远方，仿佛对着一个看不见的对象自说自话：

“……等你真正踏入成人世界你就会发现，很多事并不是单纯问题，当你面临接二连三的抉择，必须从中做出取舍。这种问题没有对错，也没有了要打倒的敌人，但你必须做出选择。你会前后权衡，犹犹豫豫最终选一个认为最适合自己的答案，但你却不会有取得胜利的感觉……你没有战胜任何东西，你是不得已。过段时间你甚至还会回想，当初我如果选了另一个，现在会怎样呢？但那都是一闪而过的念头，选了就选了，成年人要为自己的决定负责。但这还不是最难的。最难的，是你要给别人做主的时候。”

郑棋元下意识地去口袋里摸烟盒，却发现并没有带打火机，他看了看两个仿佛听课一样认真的小孩，抱歉地笑了笑：“年轻时我也很狂妄，以为有资格替别人做决定。可是我错了，人永远无法真正站在对方的角度考虑问题。均朔，你的问题我刚学表演的时候也问过。有个人告诉我，每个角色都不是纸片，他拥有活生生的灵魂，但每个演员会选择自己的角度深入刻画，从而展现出自己独有的诠释。换句话说，你演的是他，但你其实也在演另一个角度的自己。你的表演，我可以给你建议，帮你打磨细节，但你要演成谁，这个只有你说了算。均朔，这是你的世勋，你要自己决定让他活成谁的样子。”

傍晚的夜风不知何时吹起，无声无息穿过三人间的空隙，郑棋元站起来，见两人还沉默着，便笑着揉了揉均朔的头发，又拍拍郑艺彬的肩膀，说，乱七八糟说了这么多，饿死了，走吧，吃饭去。

均朔一下子高兴起来，雀跃地问着吃什么，天冷了要不要去吃火锅。  
郑棋元认真地想了一下说，不要，完了全身都是火锅味儿。  
郑艺彬看着郑棋元貌似价值不菲的大衣，笑着说，那咱们去吃日料吧。  
三人锁上天台的门，一前一后笑着离去。

分别的时候，郑棋元借着一点点微醺对郑艺彬说：“彬彬，光不是个简单的角色，目前为止你做得都不错，台词演唱都这么早就背熟了，说实话我很惊喜。我可以给你再提一点建议么？”

一直以来，郑艺彬总觉得郑棋元把《缪斯》排练的重点都放在海振和世勋的戏份上，对于光这个略次要的角色，或者说对于自己，他并不期待郑棋元能给予一份特别的关注。但现在郑棋元却主动找到他，郑艺彬心头一热，不自觉地拉住他的手。掌心传来干燥温暖的热度，在初冬的夜里形成一个安全的岛屿。  
“我感觉……现在的光像是一个美丽的影子，清清冷冷地站在稿纸上。海振连面都没有见过就疯狂爱上的人，你觉得他的魅力到底是什么呢？”

郑艺彬不语。

“彬彬，一个角色想要在舞台上获得生命，他必须先获得血肉和感情的浇筑，而仅靠模仿是不够的，你必须给他一个与现实无法区分的人生。”

“聊什么呢？这么开心。”

徐均朔不知道从哪里窜出来，站到两人之间，郑艺彬松开手，郑棋元把手重新抄回口袋里。暗暗的星光被初冬的夜风吹得微微颤抖，透过树叶的缝隙悠悠地洒下来。

“今天都早点回去休息吧。”郑棋元潇洒地挥挥手，颠着愉快的小碎步消失在小路的拐角。

目送着郑棋元离开， 均朔拉了拉郑艺彬的袖子：“我们也走吧。”

“好呀，现在天黑得可真早。”郑艺彬拉了拉领口，顺手勾住徐均朔的肩，走进初显清冷的冬夜。

两人在星空下细细碎碎的对话，只有星子听得见。

“棋元哥今天的话到底是什么意思啊？”  
“不懂诶~”  
“虽然不知道他在说什么，可总觉得他说得好有道理哦。”  
“怎么办，智商不够用了啊臭弟弟……”

10.

随着排练的进展，世勋和光的成长令人惊叹。  
光主动掀开面纱，对着众人轻轻送出一个飞吻。郑艺彬移步到桌前，在满桌的稿纸上悠然弯下身，眼神含情，直勾勾地盯着郑棋元，左手指尖在抚摸上他侧脸的刹那收回，嘴角勾起媚人的笑，轻轻地，一下子抽走海振手里攥着的书稿。从出场时的天真烂漫，到初登文坛大放异彩，自信昂扬地接受众人的膜拜和喜爱，再到最后让海振深深迷恋直到献出生命，没有人知道郑艺彬对光究竟做了什么。

“活了活了。” 胡超政在一边带头鼓掌，“我不是海振也要爱上你了。” 

海振，你觉得呢？  
郑艺彬看着郑棋元。

郑棋元笑着拍拍手：“很好，就是这个感觉。”  
郑艺彬得到肯定后下意识地回头找徐均朔，却发现他坐在一边走神，手里紧握着道具笔，眼神像是失焦一般。 直到胡超政过来，轻轻抽走他手里的笔，他才像是从梦中惊醒过来。

“小心点儿，把笔玩坏了该挨老郑骂了。”

“我哪有那么凶，”郑棋元假装委屈噘着嘴，而后温柔地说，“不过这种笔的确不太好找了，世勋啊，要轻拿轻放哦，不然小夫老师又要打人了。”

“谁打人了！你就会让我背锅！不看看是谁当初陪着你转旧货市场转了一下午！”

徐均朔赶紧把笔轻轻放回原处，又把刚才排练时被海振扔得到处都是的稿纸收拢，用手仔细把褶皱捋平、对齐四个边，然后重新放在桌子的一侧。做完这一切，他抬头，自然而然地看向郑棋元，嘴角绽放出一个非常微小的弧度。

这一系列的动作轻柔细致，一丝不苟，连那个角度有些眼生的微笑都让郑艺彬感到诧异，哪还有半点，那个衣服乱丢碗也不洗的“恶臭”大学生的样子。郑艺彬看着他，一时竟有点恍惚。

那一刻他知道，徐均朔终于和世勋见面了。

接下来的一切如水到渠成般顺利。徐均朔的表演，像一棵在生长期的旺盛的树一般，从眼神到指尖的动作不断抽条出各种全新的姿态。他对着海振的背影喃喃自语 “你的只言片语，于我也如同光芒万丈，不自觉的，我又像傻瓜一样流下眼泪”时，眼眶会慢慢湿润，泪感瞬间盈满瞳仁；他向海振坦白自己就是光，一直都是自己在骗他时，扑通一声就硬生生跪在排练室冰凉的地板上，大颗大颗的眼泪直接砸下来，哭到泣不成声，哭到哽咽讲不出成句的台词。郑棋元喊了暂停，让他下场休息。郑艺彬赶紧跑过去，徐均朔靠在郑艺彬肩膀上，眼泪止不住地流，好一阵子说不出话来。

郑艺彬有点慌。他从没见过徐均朔这副模样，他知道他敏感细腻，却不知道一个人打通自我情绪的藩篱任其流动的力量能够如此震撼。方才徐均朔的情绪爆发得铺天盖地，他在一旁都感到那股力量惊涛拍岸般地扑面而来，令人招架不住。还好徐均朔渐渐地平复下来，攥着郑棋元递过去的纸巾慢慢地擦着满脸的泪痕。

郑棋元对胡超政得意洋洋，说这都是自己指导有方，现在光和世勋都到位了，就这个状态保持下来打磨到正式公演，一定能掀翻学校礼堂的屋顶。

郑棋元过来摸了摸徐均朔的头，就像是方才海振给世勋的伤口涂完药水之后一样轻柔，他说：“均朔，记住刚才的感觉，下次它再来的时候，不要害怕，相信自己可以接住它，多经历几次你就会爱上这种淋漓尽致的感觉，这就是演员不断追求的体验。”

郑艺彬记得，自己当时问徐均朔怎么突然找到了这个感觉，他沉默半晌，说“我演到那个节点的时候，突然懂了世勋，脑子里就像有什么东西嘭得炸开了，之后就感觉是世勋在借着我的身体诉说。那不是我，那个应该是他。” 郑艺彬揽着小猫一样安静趴在他怀里的徐均朔，像安慰一个迷途的孩子，不时地轻轻拍拍他后背，他们不再说话。那一刻，郑艺彬是真实地心疼，又替他感到高兴。

当天排练结束，徐均朔一反常态，没有跟郑艺彬结伴离开。郑艺彬想抓住人问问怎么回事，却被郑棋元拦住了。

给他点空间，他需要释放。郑棋元眼神中的笃定，令郑艺彬犹犹豫豫地放开了手。

11.  
后来郑艺彬也问过自己，之后的一切，都是从那一刻开始的吗？许多缥缈的因由，仿佛被谁的手指随意缠绕、扭结，在当事人还未看清之前，就朝着交错的方向肆意奔去。

他拼命想要找出一切的开端，到底是因为什么？是被眼泪打湿的遗稿集，是最后夺去光生命的原子笔，还是割伤世勋手指锋如利刃的纸张？又是从何时开始的？是世勋流着泪读海振最后一封信的时候，还是光在先生的柔情与世勋的天真之间曼妙起舞的那刻，亦或是更久前，海振替世勋上药并提醒他，要小心纸张啊，写满世情的纸比刀刃还锋利，会在人心里刻下深深的印迹。

他不知道，也读不懂。郑艺彬能感受到的，只有不知何时起徐均朔与自己之间慢慢生出的那些不说破。他缺席他的身边时，他只当是蓄积一天的情绪需要一个静静的空间独自清空；他不再兴冲冲给自己转发傻乎乎的视频了，他只觉得那是因为他全身心投入排练无暇顾及其他；他提了个建议，他说“不要”，他以为那一刻陌生的固执只是因为他太累了；他说想要自己待一会儿，他就傻傻地看着他走……

郑艺彬坐在自己小屋里光洁的地板上，手里攥着那个沙漏出神。若不是那一次，如果自己能早一点儿察觉……或许……或许。

那是一个风声烈烈的夜晚，窗门嗡嗡作响。

郑艺彬独自在家看书，突然一阵急促的敲门声打断了他的思路。他起身开门，楼道里的冷风争先恐后地灌进温暖的室内。随着声控灯亮起，他看到徐均朔沉默地站在他的门口。他的睫毛噙着夜里的寒气，随着呼吸的起伏微微颤动。

怎么没打招呼就？郑艺彬没作多想，欲先把人往屋里让。  
他刚拉住徐均朔的手，不想他突然扑进了自己怀中。  
就在狭小阴暗的玄关，两个男孩挤在一起。怀里的人滚烫，可头发和外套上裹挟着冬夜的冷又让郑艺彬不小心打了个哆嗦。

“这是怎么了？”

徐均朔没有回答他。  
郑艺彬感觉到他像受伤的幼兽一般固执地躲进自己的怀里，微微颤抖着。他耐心地抱着他，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。突然，他感觉到有一股暖流顺着自己的颈间滑了下来。

他诧异地扳过他的脸。徐均朔的脸庞早就被泪水打湿。郑艺彬捧着他的脸颊，轻轻用拇指擦着他不断滚落的泪水，又把他紧抱入怀中， 一瞬间，胸口盈满了酸涩和心疼。

“都是我不好，都怪我……”他本能地道歉，觉得两人疏远自己也要负一份责任。

徐均朔拼命摇头。眼泪顺着他的脸颊不断滑落，他哽咽着，说不出一句话来。  
郑艺彬想要拉他坐下，再给他泡一杯暖暖的热茶。还没等他开口，徐均朔先突然吻住了他的嘴唇。

那是一个颤抖的、微咸的吻。  
不同于他们之前数千个吻，轻巧的，甜蜜的，调皮的。

这个吻令郑艺彬心头一沉。仿佛徐均朔此刻全身心的重担都压在这个吻上，甚至逼迫得二人无法喘息。

他正迟疑着，徐均朔的舌尖已经用力撬开他的口腔。  
郑艺彬在心里听到一声沉默的叹息。

灵活的舌头道出千言万语。他的无助，他的惶恐，他的孤独，他的怕。郑艺彬只能用同样的热切回应他，我在这儿。我在这儿。

两人在狭小的房间里不顾一切地拥吻着，比久别重逢的爱人还要忘我，还要哀切。年轻的身体经不住一点点的挑逗，当徐均朔的手开始急躁地去解两人的衣带时，郑艺彬才一把抓住他的手腕。

“均朔，你今天，到底怎么了？”

徐均朔的眼泪里倒映着杂陈的情绪，无助，渴望，恳求，甚至还有一点哀怨。

郑艺彬知道他不会讲的。他此时只有自己。那么，无论是什么，只要他需要，只要他能给。

郑艺彬低头吻向他耳后颈间，那块隐秘的敏感点。徐均朔随即喉咙低低地颤出一声呻吟。

那一夜，他主动得仿佛变了个人。他甚至拒绝了郑艺彬一向温柔的前戏。他胡乱地吻着郑艺彬的脖颈、前胸和一切他可以触碰到的地方，不顾吃痛地吞入他，那一刻痛苦和满足同时浮现在脸上，他仿佛在迫切地确认着什么， 深一点，再深一点。他像是要把自己整个融化进郑艺彬的身体一样，紧抱着他，用力，又用力，手指深深嵌入郑艺彬后背的肌理，似是要拼命抓住什么，仿佛只有那样，他才能活。

小小的房间，两个人大汗淋漓，像两条光滑的鱼。郑艺彬额前沁出汗珠，他凑上去用舌尖舔舐，然后露出品尝到甜点的孩童一般，快乐满足的笑容。

“彬彬，彬彬……”他低低地呻吟，随着有节奏地撞击声声落入郑艺彬的心里。

不曾听过这样的呼唤，低回，揪心。让人恨不得把整个自己都掏给他。

在大脑空白来临之前，他们一起闭上眼睛。郑艺彬不曾看到那一刻，从徐均朔眼角悄悄滑落的一滴泪。

那一夜，比起酣畅淋漓，更像是一场自我放逐。

郑艺彬反转沙漏，紫色的砂砾冷漠地丝丝落下，迅速在干净的瓶底汇成一座小丘。徐均朔颤抖的声音仍回荡在耳畔，伴着指间沙的落声，无限放大：

“我们，分开一段时间吧。”

———TBC


	4. Chapter 4

12.  
没有告别的告别。郑艺彬甚至没有拦下他，问一句，为什么。  
实际上，那几个掺杂着气声的词飘进他的耳朵里，像是一记记闷拳将他打倒在地。但如果不去追问一个解释，就好像他们还能停在那个断弦的边缘，好像什么都还来得及。

徐均朔。不愧是你。为什么偏偏挑在这个时候。  
郑艺彬心里比五味杂陈还要难以言表。对于徐均朔的全部，令他着迷的，令他发狂的，令他不由自主笑起来的，令他皱眉掩目不忍直视的，一切一切，他都全然笑纳，再慢慢消解。在这样一个过程中，他渐渐体察到，徐均朔有晨昏的两面。他像是初生的太阳般雀跃，用自己微烫的热度温暖到每一个他能够触及的角落；可有时，他又像人定时的明月，拥着独属的光晕，吟着自己的诗语。他孤独，却不像午夜的月亮那么寂寥彻骨，他朦胧的月光甚至还能唤起一些人的相思柔情，可没人能接得住月光。人攀明月不可得，月行却与人相随。  
如今他的月亮行色匆匆，是奔何而去？  
郑艺彬第一次体会到心口被撕裂的感觉，如同被纸划开的内伤，不往外渗血，伤口却深不可见，连着心，牵着眼睛，在见到或想起他时，痛便会加剧。  
郑艺彬在那一刻懂了光。他自己研究光的心理变化时，曾不解为什么他在第一幕还是天使，第二幕就成了魔鬼。他问过郑棋元，既然与作者相识，难道没有好奇过他为什么这样写光吗？郑棋元微笑，说道：“彬彬，你以后会知道，爱的背面是什么样子。”  
然后他又说：“当然，我希望你不要那么早看到。”

郑艺彬一遍又一遍地看光的台词。

“你用心上的文字浇灌我，我就是映照你的镜子。”  
“我是黑暗中的声音，是拯救你于孤独的援手”  
“我为实现你的梦想而诞生，永远在你身边”  
“别担心，你从不是独自一人。”  
“一切将如你所愿。”

世勋是飘零的异邦人，他远离失落的国土，把自己灵魂中全部的张扬底色倾注到光的身上 ，在他心中，光就是自己明亮的一面，借他的口，他能写自己不敢写的故事，用一支笔恣意地掀起惊世骇俗的风浪，光永远勇敢无畏，能护他在身后，大声地喊，安心地笑。而之于光，自诞生那一刻起，他的全部从来都是世勋。获得海振的认可和爱，与他共同完成一部小说，像阿贝拉尔和爱洛依丝一样，留下传世的作品，这些原本就是世勋的梦想。只是光，他对世勋的爱太浓烈了，结果吞噬了一切，逼着世勋为了拯救海振，一步一步站到了自己的对立面。

“你这可怜的人啊，你看看你都做了什么愚蠢的选择。”  
“现在，你要抛弃我了吗？”

郑艺彬抚摸着剧本，那些白纸上的字，像锋利刀刃，一笔一笔刻进心里。  
到底是什么样的作者，能撕扯着自己的心，写出了《缪斯》这样的故事。郑艺彬合上剧本，心口有钝痛在隐隐作响。

13.  
12月的傍晚时分，天色已经暗下来了。  
公演当日，学校的小剧场迎来久违的热闹。观众们熙熙攘攘地落座，等待大幕的拉开。  
舞台背后，通道狭隘，灯光昏暗。角落的各种物件和脚步声混杂在一起。空气里满是演出前的兴奋和紧张。  
胡超政跟演员们确认完流程，还有半小时开场。郑棋元把自己关在休息室，不让任何人打扰。  
这是他开场前的习惯。他用这段安静的时间，与今天的人物进行交流和融合，等到站上舞台那一刻时，他身上就再也没有郑棋元的影子。他将作为海振重生，直到谢幕的那一刻。  
郑艺彬已经化完妆，他在心里默默地过着每一个关键转场的记忆点，后台的化妆间门关不严，嘈杂的声音不时地飘进来。他心里有点毛躁躁的，莫名感到有点不安。  
从刚才就没看见徐均朔。  
或许是单独找了个安静的地方过台词了吧。郑艺彬心想，不管怎么样，今天演完，一定不能放他走。  
门口突然响起一阵喧哗。郑艺彬皱皱眉，还没等他起身前去确认，胡超政就带着一股焦急的风闯了进来。

“均朔呢？见、见到均朔没？”郑艺彬头一回见胡超政急成这样。他喉咙突然发紧，心跟着一下子提到了嗓子眼。

“怎么回事？他没跟你们在一起吗？”

胡超政：“解散之后我忙着安排别的，我以为他跟你在一块儿呢。马上就开场了，电话也不接……”  
郑艺彬的心突然砰砰跳得厉害。那股不具名的自责感再次袭上心头。  
胡超政转身要走：“不行我得去问问老郑……”  
郑艺彬像是突然想起了什么似的，他上前一把拉住胡超政：“开场前不能打扰他，交给我吧，我去找均朔。”他一把抓起搭在椅子上的大衣，边胡乱地套着边往外走。  
胡超政在后面大喊：“艺彬你看好时间！马上就开演了！”

郑艺彬冲到电梯间的时候，正好赶上一大波人在等。他看了看还在上升的数字，又看了看周围的人，后退两步，转身跑向走廊另一头的楼梯。  
一定是在那里。徐均朔你最好是给我在那里。  
他一口气跑到顶楼，顾不得喘口气，一把推开了那扇小门——

浅浅的夜色里，徐均朔抱着膝盖，一动不动地坐在那张长椅上。

天台其实没有多大。  
可郑艺彬不知道自己花了多长时间才从门口走到那张椅子跟前。  
他静静地站在徐均朔面前。半晌，两人谁也没有出声。  
一阵冷风吹过。徐均朔打了个寒战。  
郑艺彬这才反应过来这家伙竟然连外套都没有穿。他想都没想就脱下自己的大衣把他整个裹住，攥着领口的手不小心蹭到了他冰凉的脸颊。徐均朔这才抬起眼睛看他，嘴唇蠕动了一下，却没吐出半个字儿。  
郑艺彬：“你练台词就练吧，怎么躲起来也不跟胡超政说一声。他联系不上你都要急死了。”  
他蹲下来，刚好能平视到徐均朔的眼睛。那双时常明亮、带着润气的眼睛，此时溢满落不下的泪水。  
他红着眼眶，声音低到沙哑：“我……我演不了……”  
他把头深深埋进自己的膝盖，声音颤抖，带着哭腔：“从刚才……我发现我一句台词也想不起来了……一会儿是世勋……一会儿是海振……一会儿又是你的词……我怕……真的做不到……”  
郑艺彬感觉微微心疼了一下，紧接着窜起一股无名火。  
他一把将徐均朔扯起来，强迫他抬起头，注视着自己的眼睛：“那些台词我们都背了多少遍了，你连做梦的时候都在念！现在你害怕了，说不演就不演了！ 你这就是在自己吓唬自己！你不想想吗？大家为了这部戏付出了多少心血！”  
徐均朔被他突然激动的情绪惊到了，一向温柔的郑艺彬从来没在他面前这样表现过。  
“我……我现在腿都发软……超政哥……我们有替补……万一我真的没法上了……”  
郑艺彬气到嘴唇都在发抖：“那棋元哥呢！你有没有想过他！”

郑棋元的名字脱口而出的那一刻，像是利箭搭上满弓，嗖得一声，正中红心。  
徐均朔身形明显动摇了一下，重新无力地跌坐回椅子上。  
郑艺彬下意识地想要去揽他，手抬起的那刻突然想到自己好像没了资格，于是他默默缩回手，坐到他身边。  
郑艺彬：“我第一次上台也紧张到要不停地跑厕所，可是站到追光下的那一刻就能不管不顾了。真的，你不用害怕的……你在舞台上不是一个人，还有棋元哥，还有我……”  
他其实还想说，你不用怕的，咱们之前不是都设计过的吗？万一哪个地方忘词了，就丢给对方一个眼神，反正我们连对方的词都顺手背下来了……  
他什么也没有讲。  
徐均朔现在像是一株散掉的冷杉。他必须做点什么，让他清醒过来。

郑艺彬站了起来。向着徐均朔伸出手：  
“相信我吧，跟我来  
你看看我，我就是你自信的模样“

徐均朔抬起头来，愣愣地看着他。

郑艺彬继续朗声诵道：  
“我是黑暗中的声音，是拯救你于孤独的援手”  
“我为实现你的梦想而诞生，永远在你身边”  
“别担心，你从不是独自一人。”  
“不要在意那些烦扰，苦痛即将消失”  
“文字的精灵从笔尖翩翩起舞”  
“让我们迎接这星光闪耀的时刻”

徐均朔狠狠咬住下嘴唇。两行滚烫的泪终于滑落了下来。

他的眼泪一颗一颗像是春雨一般迅速潮润了郑艺彬的心。他声音柔软下来，上前牵住他的手：“你还愿意陪我再练一遍吗？”  
不等他表态，郑艺彬先开了口：“最终，我们沉溺于爱情的千姿百态里……”  
那个熟悉的声音，小小的，终于响起：“品尝了它带给我们的全部喜悦……”  
郑艺彬看到他眼睛里的光，正一点一点汇聚起来。

“好了，深呼吸。忘掉学校，忘掉社团，忘掉徐均朔，忘掉所有人。现在把你的心，全部留给世勋吧。”  
郑艺彬突然对着他的鼻子点了一下。那是第一幕里，光安慰世勋时会做的一个亲密的动作。  
郑艺彬的眼睛笑成弯弯的月亮：“世勋，现在让我们去找海振吧。”  
他牵起那双冰凉的手，一步一步走下台阶，接着，他们一起走进那一束神圣的追光之中。

14.  
当大幕拉开，灯光和音乐一同开启，配演们唱起第一句歌词的那一刻，在一侧候场的郑艺彬感觉整个舞台仿佛是一个被拧到满弦的旋转八音盒。他们不停地演，下台，退场，切换场景，再上台。  
他带着八角帽和世勋一起研究第一封信的措辞，然后立马退到帷幕之后，看着海振满眼欣喜地读着“光”的信，向所有人炫耀自己的爱人文笔卓绝；他躲在屏风后面的追光里，打出一个轻灵的影子，配合着世勋的念白，演绎着他们两个共同创作的情欲爱恨；他与海振跳起那段星光熠熠的舞，然后在对方启动深情眼神的时候轻巧地躲到世勋的身后，让那眼神中全部的爱意都落到他的少年身上。看到世勋读着自己和海振共同创作的小说原稿，兴奋地原地转圈时，他在那一刻体会到了真情实感的快乐，远胜过排练时的百倍千倍。那是光托起世勋梦想的喜悦和无上的成就感。看着那个在舞台中间跳来跳去的小精灵，郑艺彬心里涌起一个强大的愿望，他已无暇分辨那来自光还是自己的内心，他只知道为了那个人，他可以付出一切。  
八音盒继续旋转，背景音乐里，弦乐大量加入，一种弥天漫地的紧张悄悄绷起。暖黄的光渐次退进成清冷的蓝紫光，郑艺彬换了一套深色的衣服，眼尾的烟熏又加重了一层。舞台中央的书桌前，郑棋元在纸上疯狂地写着。明知道全是他的演技，可他掏出手绢掩着口鼻重重咳嗽的时候，郑艺彬的心也跟着揪紧。但容不得他分心，因为马上，他就要迎来自己舞台上最后一场戏了。

他款款走上前，拿起笔递给已经神志不清的郑棋元，示意海振的写作不能停下。徐均朔看向他，世勋也看向他，看着他小而甜美的沼泽正吞噬着心中最后的希望，他绝望地冲着郑艺彬呼喊：  
“快住手！他要撑不住了！”  
郑艺彬站在桌子的另一端，静静地看着对面的他因焦急和痛苦而变形的表情，任由他眼神中射出的焦急和怨恨从心口一路刺穿到指尖。  
郑艺彬护住一捧心碎，冷笑一声：  
“住手？怎么可能？最伟大的天才之作就要诞生了，我们有多么期待这一刻，这是我……不，这是你的梦想啊！”  
“可再这样下去，他就要死了！”  
徐均朔看看郑艺彬，又看看郑棋元，眼神慌乱，焦急到手足无措。  
郑艺彬先定定地看住他，然后一步步向他走过去，气场强大到让徐均朔不由得跟着后退了两步。  
“这不是我想要的……”  
徐均朔痛苦地捂住脸。  
“与其让他作为一个绝症患者黯淡地逝去，还不如留下一部传世的作品！死亡又有何惧！”  
徐均朔眼中刮起一场疾风骤雨，无数的情绪像铺天盖地飞过的夜鸥：  
“你是我笔尖诞生的心血，是照亮我一半灵魂的镜子。”  
郑艺彬：“你根本离不开我——”  
徐均朔吃力地撑起自己，缓缓走到书桌前，一手撑在桌面上，一手拿起那只还残存着海振体温的笔：“就算再也不能写作……”  
郑艺彬：“你什么都做不了——”  
徐均朔痛苦地低下头：“就算什么都做不了……”  
他高举起那支笔猛地扎向自己的右手——

他定是用尽了全身的力气，不然桌子怎么能抖得这样厉害。

郑艺彬看着他逐渐跪倒在地上，听到他唱给自己的最后一句：  
“再见了，我的光，我的噩梦。 就让我的心，永远都不要再睁开眼睛。”

一束追光从郑艺彬的脚下慢慢地向上聚拢，逐渐地照亮他，照亮他颤抖的双手，照亮他终于落下的泪。  
他哽咽着说出自己最后的台词：  
“你这可怜人，看看你都做了什么愚蠢的选择啊……”

全场的灯光熄灭，舞台陷入一片寂静的黑暗中。

郑艺彬迅速抽身，在一片漆黑中悄无声息地退回到舞台的一侧。

他就这样静静地伫立着，听着郑棋元唱完海振最后一首歌，也走到他的身边。郑棋元眼眶濡湿，胸脯还轻轻地起伏着。戏中他们都是逝去的人了。然而他们的戏份还没有结束。

在海振的葬礼上，世勋站在一片光明的舞台中央。他做了一个深呼吸，又环视了一下四周， 轻轻掏出了口袋里的信笺：  
“海振先生于我，如同人生初见的春天……  
我在春光中睁开双眼  
正值大地贫瘠，寒风凛冽  
我是选错时节的幼芽，不配得到祝福  
只有春天，仍用他的美好拥我入眠”

郑艺彬的手被郑棋元牵起，由着他领着自己走到那扇即将自动打开的门前。  
听着徐均朔一句一句唱到最后一个小节，他们两个人都在默默地流泪。  
这时门打开了。一束耀眼的追光从他们身后亮起来，像是照亮了一条连通时空的路。  
郑棋元拉了拉郑艺彬，用眼神示意了他一下，同时轻轻放开了手。

伴奏暂停了。仿佛时间一瞬凝结。  
郑艺彬从没觉得舞台是这样的亮。  
他知道台下全是屏气凝神的观众，可他什么也看不见。他满眼里，只有站在一片璀璨中的，那个孤独的少年。

他轻轻地，轻轻地走到他的身后，靠近他，靠近他，像从前的千万次一样，再一次地揽住他的肩膀。  
音乐再次轻轻地从四面八方响起来。

徐均朔回过头来，他又哭得妆都要花掉。  
眼含着热泪，他握住那双承托自己的手，冲着他的光笑了。

舞台全暗。掌声雷动。

当灯光再次亮起时，全体演员依次走到台前谢幕。  
他们最后自动让出中间的位置，在全场最热烈的掌声中，郑棋元满面笑容，优雅地走了出来。  
郑艺彬看着他风度翩翩地鞠躬，笑容和煦，温柔的眼神中又渐渐流露出属于郑棋元的那份淡淡的疏离和矜贵。  
郑艺彬不由得紧紧握住徐均朔的手，他们的掌心滑滑地贴在一起，他于是把他的手攥得更紧。

15.  
直到谢幕结束大家排队走过那条狭窄的演员通道时，徐均朔仍旧眼圈通红，表情凝结着泪水，看不到一丝放松的笑容。郑艺彬默默跟在他身后，一路跟回化妆间，又像从前一样和他一起悄悄地坐进角落。  
郑艺彬听着其他的社员们正热热闹闹地商量着，待会儿庆功宴是去吃烧烤还是吃火锅。  
他看到郑棋元迅速给自己卸了妆，背起包，跟大家道别，抬脚就要走。  
胡超政忙拦他：庆功宴诶，你不去？  
郑棋元抱歉地笑笑说，不好意思扫大家兴了，可我真的赶时间要去个地方。  
他扬了扬手机，说，真的要走了，不然来不及了。  
胡超政还一副不乐意的样子嘟嘟囔囔。  
郑棋元拿着手机啪啦啪啦按了几下，然后拍拍胡超政的肩膀说，小夫老师，带着大家吃点好的。  
他像风一样地离去，留下化妆间里一片欢呼声：“郑老师请客，海底捞走起！”

角落里。  
徐均朔静静地坐在镜子前。  
他手里拿着一个橘黄色的信封。是海振写给世勋的最后一封信。  
胡超政走过来，看着镜子里的徐均朔轻轻说：“你可以当做纪念带回去。反正明年要是再演，郑棋元还要重新写的。”他又对着站在均朔背后的郑艺彬说：“我们先出去，你俩收拾下也快点儿来吧。”  
郑艺彬点了点头。他看着镜子里沉默的均朔，想说点儿什么，思索再三，还是没有讲出来。  
空气中流淌着一触即发的安静。  
郑艺彬的手轻轻搭了一下徐均朔的肩头，骨骼分明的热度，真实地传递到掌心上，他仍旧如同雕塑一般坐在椅子上一动不动。郑艺彬单手提起书包，转身向门口走去。

这时，徐均朔突然开口：

“彬彬，等我一下好不好？”

郑艺彬看着他把海振的信沿着那折了无数次的折痕再一次细心地对齐，小心翼翼地一点点送进橘红色的信封，手指最后一次抚摸了一下上面遒劲有力的字体，“世勋亲启，海振敬上”。他轻轻地屏住呼吸，把这封信放回了道具箱子里。

如同一个郑重其事的告别。

然后他抹了抹眼睛，站起身来，快步走向自己。  
“演完这一场，真的好饿啊。”他终于绽放出了笑容。  
郑艺彬温柔地看着他，他伸开双臂，像曾经的千次万次一般，再一次将他紧紧拥入怀中。

————Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 《交错线》是戏剧社AU，但我尽力想要写出我心中彬和朔温暖明亮的模样，如果看完后，您也感到有那么一点点共鸣，那这一个月间慢慢织就的两万字就更多了一分意义。彬和朔都是非常通透优秀的小孩，我想我会一直喜欢和支持他们。希望爱rylj的你们也是。
> 
> 感谢所有读到这里的朋友。感谢大家对《交错线》的喜欢。感谢你们的每一次红心推荐和动人的评论。 感谢 @Meliaceae ，你推荐的BGM都那么契合情节，要是没有你每每深夜陪我聊彬朔一起流泪，这个故事怕是没法这么顺利写完。爱你，全世界最甜的妹妹。 
> 
> 还是那句，非常欢迎大家在评论区跟我聊天！虽然我们tag冷，可是我们的姐妹都很活跃！聊《交错线》、彬朔或者《粉丝来信》都可以！《粉丝来信》对我来说如同人生音乐剧一般，本文中用到的台词也都是我自己非常喜欢的段落，斗胆拿来翻译改编。
> 
> 网易云音乐有《fanletter》的个人电台，B站也有相关视频合集。舞台上最后一个场面，对应的是第19首歌《当我死去时》。 点击收获绝美眼泪狙击。
> 
> 最后，还是感谢大家，感谢陪伴。2019有如艺郎均真好。
> 
> 爱你们。
> 
> 下一篇就是番外《Z先生从不说谎》。如果还对这一篇里的郑棋元有点模模糊糊的小疑惑，那么在下一篇应该可以找到答案。请一定准备好推荐的BGM哦。


	5. 番外一 【观棋不岩】 Z先生从不说谎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是【如艺郎均】《交错线》的番外一。
> 
> 一个关于圈的故事。
> 
> 看过《交错线》的话，会比较有前后呼应的感觉
> 
> 对，就是希望大家看看如艺郎均，看看《交错线》谢谢...~😁

BGM： 吴青峰《我们》（请一定点开，设成单曲循环，调低音量……）

——————————————————————

1.

郑棋元走出剧场大门时，夜色正浓重起来。冬天的风已经换了面孔，没有人用温柔形容那刮脸的痛。他打开自己的车门坐进，这才脱下戏中穿的那件羊毛西装，折好放到后座。

以徐均朔为首的那群小孩第一次见到这件衣服时大惊小怪地一通喊，棋元哥，讲道理，这衣服潮的咧！是什么大牌三十年河东复古再流行。他当时忍住没用眼刀杀他。小屁孩，你懂什么，当年这是最时髦的样式，排队还抢不到呢。

徐均朔在一边吵吵嚷嚷，对喽对喽，我想起来喽，我老叔结婚也穿这样。他见好不收，又补一句，亏我奶奶收拾得好，那相片比我还大呢哈哈哈哈。

郑棋元一边开车一边想，我们已经活了这么久了吗？

他跟着导航开上高架桥。

果不其然，他再次被堵在每一刻都是晚高峰的绕城立交上。

还好自己提前出发。光出了饭钱，海底捞也没捞到吃。前车的尾灯通红连成一片海。他好脾气地跟着缓缓挪动。

导航提示距离到达目的地预计1小时17分钟。

南山机场。

两年前这个机场又扩建改造了一次，他这次回来怕是要找不到路了。郑棋元像是想起什么，快乐地笑起来。

刘岩要回来了。他终于要回来了。

2.

刘岩是十年前走的。或许是十二年，或许更长。不过这也没什么区别。总之，他离开这里很久了。

十几年间这个城市翻天覆地的变化，曲折的石板路小巷连同低矮的围墙一起被推倒，取而代之的是高楼林立的CBD，道路一年一年的拓宽，再没有人骑着自行车，后座载着他的青春他的爱情，摇摇晃晃地穿过郁郁葱葱的树荫。郑棋元眼睁睁看着他与他共同留下的痕迹被一点点抹去，他无能为力。可他是个多么念旧的人啊。固执到为了心里仅存的那一点点念想，天天都还要去学校那个最破的地下小剧场逛上一逛，要踩踩那并肩走过的木地板，再到一起抽过烟、聊过梦想、骂过现实的窗前站一站。当年他们一起在楼后空地植下的那棵红枫树，如今已经慢吞吞地长到2楼的窗前。

郑棋元记得，自己因为红枫比别的树长得慢颇为不满，还跟刘岩嘟囔过。

刘岩只是不紧不慢地在稿纸上写写画画，说，长得快未必好，慢慢来多踏实。

慢慢来。

他印象里，刘岩就是一副不急不躁的样子，长身玉立地在舞台上独自念白，不管有没有观众，有没有聚光。告别的时候也是云淡风轻，让郑棋元以为就像是放个寒假还会再见。结果他一走就是好多年。

不过他终于要回来了。

郑棋元嘴角的笑意又不由自主地浮起来。

离目的地越来越近了。他竟然生出点“近乡情怯”的不时宜。

讲道理，刘岩才应该这样想吧。

郑棋元百无聊赖地坐在到达大厅的椅子上，翻看着和刘岩的微信聊天记录。

他头像已换成一个粉嫩嫩颤巍巍握起的小拳头。

郑棋元点开他头像，又点进他朋友圈里。每张照片都在炫耀初为人父的喜乐满足。郑棋元从前不懂，孩子有什么好的，那么吵，那么费钱。可这两年他渐渐觉得别人家的小孩好像也没有那么面目可憎了，心情好的时候，他偶尔还能逗上一逗。转折是出现在刘岩的宝宝降生时，那条“母女平安”，让他眼泪流了一脸。

真的年纪大了。怎么随便想想往事也眼眶酸涩。郑棋元抬头看了看满屏红绿的大屏幕。好了，终于快出来了。

3.

当刘岩出现在那扇自动门中时，郑棋元恨不得要跳过面前的围栏奔过去拥抱他。

或许二十多岁的他会这样做。如今只是想想。

三十多岁的郑棋元迎着刘岩走过去。

一声哥叫得情深意重。

一声嫂子喊得亲切恭敬。

小女娃在妈妈怀里好奇地看着他。郑棋元心一下化了，伸手说，真可爱，我能抱抱吗。

孩子被递到他怀里。说也奇怪，第一次见面的孩子竟主动将头靠在他胸前。那一家人连同他自己都惊讶于这份小小的郑重的信任，郑棋元就这么保持着一个僵硬到有些滑稽的姿势抱着她，大气都不敢喘。

没想到她这么喜欢我呀。他冲着刘岩有点惊喜地笑。

待会就该闹了。还是给我吧。刘岩走过来，孩子看见爸爸，立刻忘掉了刚刚建立的友谊，急着要从他怀里挣开。手臂松脱的那一瞬，郑棋元感到一丝轻松和淡淡的失落一齐涌上心头来。他看着刘岩妻子望着自己丈夫和孩子那略带疲惫又满足的神情，不顾她的推让，从她手里抢过了那只登机箱。

“嫂子走吧，我送你们回家。”

郑棋元重新驾车开上绕城高速。他的SUV曾多次满载过朋友的欢声笑语，但却是第一次拥有了这样奇妙温暖的氛围。那是来自一个父亲、一对母女和一个小家庭的美满，是来自刘岩的踏实的幸福。他甚至能从他的呼吸间体会到这样的情绪。

他好像真的挺幸福的。郑棋元偷偷想。

“今天雾这么大，还真担心要延误呢。”女人声音低而甜美。像是怕惊动了刚刚入睡的孩子。

“嫂子，你在国外待太久了。这不叫雾，这是霾。”郑棋元无奈地咬咬嘴唇，目光正好在后视镜里迎上她没忍住的笑意。

刘岩也跟着笑了笑。郑棋元像是突然想起什么，他腾出右手伸进衣服口袋里，掏了一会，拿出三个口罩递给刘岩说：“这两天空气都不好，你说你咋这么会挑时候。”

刘岩接过口罩，憨厚地笑了一下，很自然地侧身传给后座的妻。

“怎么还麻烦棋元准备这个，我其实来之前也买好了呢。”

原来她已经买好了啊。他为了买那个宝宝型号的，上网翻令人一头雾水的母婴区评测，最后为了凑单，一口气买了十几个口罩呢。

“没事，换着用。”刘岩温和地看向郑棋元，“谢谢啦。真没想到你还能惦记着给孩子买这个。”

被夸了。

郑棋元方才还有点低落的心情一下子上扬起来。

“诶，棋元，这儿怎么还有个衣服啊。”后座的女人突然问起。

“哦，晚上演戏来着，正好合适就穿了。”

“演得怎么样啊？”刘岩笑着问。他知道今年郑棋元任性地把《缪斯》拿出来，肯定没少折腾学校里的那帮孩子们。

“不瞒您说，”郑棋元盯着前方：“他们演得太烂了。”

他一脸痛心疾首，三个大人一起轻轻地笑起来。刘岩更像笑得眼泪都要出来了。

“真想看看呢，岩哥你怎么不早定一天回来。”女人开玩笑似地埋怨着。

“嫂子，相信我，你不想看的。”郑棋元诚恳地回答她。

女人看着郑棋元那件衣服叠得潦草，忍不住上手给他整理。她一边轻轻向里折着衣角，一边说：“我怎么记得岩哥好像也有件差不多的呢，这以前的料子就是好……”

她毫不知情地说笑着。

郑棋元感到他和刘岩之间有什么停顿了一下。他未敢转头看他。

4.

郑棋元很快将他们送到目的地。他帮着刘岩把箱子提上楼，谢绝了家里长辈挽留他喝茶的美意。他在玄关与他的家人道别，刘岩突然说，我送送你。

两人一前一后下了楼。郑棋元手抄衣兜里，跟着刘岩在小区安静的街道上慢慢走着。

说点什么呢。刘岩心想。

你好不好？他看起来状态不错。

怎么又瘦了？我知道他食素好几年。

“你……”

“你……”

两人同时开口，同样的词撞上同样的笑脸。刘岩示意他先说。

“哥，这坐十几个小时的飞机，挺辛苦的吧。”一个寻常的点起。

“没事，宝宝不闹，谢天谢地。我还眯了一会儿，就是她妈妈抱了一路。”

“嫂子真是辛苦了。”他语气真心实意。

他车就停在不远的停车位上。两人怎么绕，还是绕到了车前。

“快回去吧。早点休息。”郑棋元笑着看刘岩。

路灯下，刘岩才看清，郑棋元卸过妆的眼角还微微留有一点点眼影的残红。他这些年愈发清瘦，从那个健壮、生气蓬勃又时常轴得犯傻的青年人，终于长成了现在这副张弛有度、优雅迷人的模样。

“你路上小心，今天辛苦了。”刘岩握了握他的手。

“说啥呢哥，你回来我能不来接你吗？”

他松弛的语尾带出一点点熟悉的口音，伴着笑意在刘岩心头起了蜂鸣。刘岩不由自主地拥抱了他。隔着厚厚的冬衣，两颗久违的心，悄悄跳得那样厉害。

“明天联系，哥。”郑棋元轻轻松开他。

5.

刘岩这趟回国是为了探亲，孩子出生到现在，家里老人念了又想，夫妻俩前后精打细算，终于安排好一个不长不短的假期。临行前在家收拾东西，他听着妻与自己多年未见的女朋友们兴奋地聊着语音。他突然也想给郑棋元拨一个，听听他的声音。

从第一次见面，郑棋元就老老实实地喊他哥。那时郑棋元才大一，他已经是读研的大前辈了。那年代的硕士比如今的博士还金贵，在郑棋元眼中，刘岩基本等同于年轻的教授。

19岁的他走出家乡，迈进大学，第一次遇到这样的人。

宽厚、博学、低调、温和。

握一卷书，捧一杯茶，谈谈诗歌，聊聊文学。郑棋元以为刘岩是这样的人。

可当他第一次走进那个地下的小剧场，坐在简陋的不锈钢椅子上，看到刘岩站在直白强烈的舞台灯光下，眼睛闪着光亮，高声念出“人生不过是一个行走的影子”时，他被舞台上那个用力的抗争的重生的灵魂深深震撼了。

两人相伴的那几年，刘岩写了几个剧本，拿过几个新人新作奖。郑棋元从最开始的场务慢慢演成男主角，毕业的时候，郑棋元拉着刘岩的手真诚地说，哥，我要当演员。我要演一辈子你的戏。

刘岩笑他痴。写剧本于他只是爱好，演戏更像是生活调剂。况且自走出校园的那刻起，他已经很久不再拿笔创作了。

哥你说过的，会给咱俩写一部戏，咱们还要一起演呢。二十多岁的郑棋元眼神清澈滚烫，让刘岩无法拒绝。

好啊好啊，都给你写，都让你演，你最好自己又演男主角，又演女主角。刘岩逗他。

那一定很过瘾。郑棋元还真的认真考虑了起来。

哥你说，男的演女的，那观众不得往台上扔马扎。郑棋元的大眼睛一闪一闪，专注的表情让刘岩很想揉揉他的头发。

新事物出现时总带着出生的阵痛，如果能有土壤接纳它，或许它会长成参天大树。刘岩案头有一摞论文，最上面一份被书挡住了，露出标题的几个字，“gender free，race free”

哥你又深奥了。年轻的郑棋元笑着倒进他怀里。

《缪斯》就是那时慢慢出现在刘岩的心里。不过后来《缪斯》被搬上舞台，郑棋元和另一个德高望重的业界前辈搭戏，演了人生第一个真正意义的男主角“世勋”，都是很久以后的事情了。

后来刘岩每每看到郑棋元的那个画质模糊的颁奖礼剪辑，看他手握证书，眼神坚毅地说出“感谢《缪斯》，我们戏剧人总要先行一步”时，他眼眶总会不由得湿润起来。那个少年，从不轻言梦想，也从未放弃过。

在终点逃跑的人是他。

女儿不知道为什么突然哭起来。妻匆忙挂断语音，跑去抱起她轻轻地哄着。

刘岩在那一刻突然非常非常想念他。

6.

什么叫“近乡情怯”。

大概就是身边坐着郑棋元，对面坐着妻女时刘岩的心情。

三大一小的晚饭，郑棋元征求过岩妻的意见后定了火锅，在新开的商场里，吃完还能随便逛逛。

他自己只吃蔬菜菌菇，却能帮他们把各类肉食海鲜涮到刚刚嫩口的程度，捞出来放在干净的碗里晾着。刘岩妻子夸他真体贴，下一句“不知道哪个弟妹能这么幸运”被刘岩眼神暗示着咽了回去。他偷偷看郑棋元，发现他似乎并没有什么异常的表现。

郑棋元的确没感到什么不对，他反而觉得轻松，这种反应才让他觉得意外。

刘岩说要带一家人回国的时候，他甚至退缩了一秒。他不知道自己再见到他会是什么反应，见到他的家人会是什么反应。然而他还是决定去找他。

就算见面要心碎，也要给自己一个答复。

再说了，哪那么容易就心碎呢，都过去多少年了。

“确切的讲是14年。” 郑棋元笑着给岩妻夹了一只烫好的虾。

“嫂子你没见过吧，岩哥以前真的演过话剧。”

“我只见过照片呢，对了，那上面还有你。棋元，我能说句实话吗，你现在看起来比当时还年轻呢。” 女人笑得单纯灿烂，她双手剥虾，额前刘海跌下来，刘岩伸手去给她别到耳后。

郑棋元透过火锅上方氤氲的雾气，看到刘岩的眼神如水般温柔。

“亏了当时没有什么录像，那都是黑历史，忘了最好。”刘岩笑着说。

郑棋元看着他们对话。他想拍着左边胸口对刘岩说，哥，谁说没人记得啊，都在这儿呢，在这儿呢。

小家伙突然笑起来。咯咯的声音吸引了所有人的目光，郑棋元正好悄悄擦了擦眼睛。

“吃菜，吃菜。”他朗声笑道。

7.

饭后，他们在温暖如春的商场里闲逛。岩妻抱着小女孩，一会儿给她指橱窗里的趴趴熊，一会儿又和扮成人偶的工作人员握手。商场回荡着圣诞歌的背景音乐，刘岩跟郑棋元并排站着。

“每次回国都觉得像换了个地方。”刘岩真心感叹。

“是啊，这里原来还是片老街区。” 郑棋元接话。

几年前这里要拆除之前，郑棋元专门回来，一步一步从一头走到另一头，从天亮直至天黑。

这里虽在市中心，却有辆公交车能从学校门口直接把他们带到东侧的巷口。

青石板路被一代代人的步履磨得发亮，他和刘岩不知在这里度过多少天光，笑谈或是沉默。他们牵手从一头走到另一头，这便是最简单的约会了。另一头巷尾有郑棋元喜欢的炒货店，半包糖炒栗子1块钱，坐在回学校的车上可以吃一路。刘岩很少吃，但每次都会给他买，坐在摇摇晃晃的公交车最后一排，他给他耐心地一颗一颗剥开。每当那时郑棋元都觉得满心的甜蜜也跟着要晃悠悠地溢出来。

自他走后，他再也吃不出那家栗子的甜了。

郑棋元看着刘岩。刘岩眼盯着不远处的妻牵着女儿的小手歪歪扭扭地走，他不自觉地微笑着，眼角飞起幸福的褶。十几年了，他的哥哥还是那么帅，可终究也是要老了。

郑棋元从口袋里掏出一个红色的方形绒布盒递给刘岩。

这是干什么。刘岩说着接过来，打开一看，是个精美的金色长命锁。

郑棋元说，你不许推辞。

刘岩看着他认真起来的样子，不禁笑着点他，还是这么个倔脾气。

又不是送给你的，是送给宝宝的。他面上闪过一丝傲娇和得意。

刘岩上次见到这个表情还是好多年前的事了。那时他还没有离开，那时他身边的人，还是他。

当时他拿了第一个新人剧作奖，接到要出席正式晚宴的通知。郑棋元从他的衣橱里翻了又翻，把他那些黑色的藏蓝的十几年前的老款式从头到尾嫌弃了一遍。最后刘岩任由他拉着自己跑到第一百货，试了一套当时最流行的西服。

“就这个了，哥，绝对全场最帅。”郑棋元拍着手称赞他。

他翻了翻价签。好贵啊，要快两个月的工资了。

编着马尾的女营业员像是看穿了他的犹豫，忙推销着说，好衣服，能穿好多年呢，你看看这料子，纯羊毛的，多厚实。

“就是，就是，你说说你攒那么多钱干嘛用，你又不娶媳妇儿。”郑棋元笑话他，话刚说完，自己红了脸。

“你也试试。”刘岩建议他。

“又不是我领奖，我试这个干嘛。”嘴上不愿意，郑棋元还是老老实实地换上了。

落地穿衣镜前，一对璧人。

郑棋元第一次穿这么正式的西装， 换身衣服就像换了个人似的。他神色惊喜地端详镜子里的自己。

“好看吗？”他轻轻问身边的刘岩。

“好看，像新郎官儿似的。”刘岩看着镜子里的他，由衷地说。

他脸更红了。恨不得立马扑进他怀里。可旁边还站着那个一脸微笑的女营业员。郑棋元凑近刘岩的耳边，轻轻地说：“那我就穿着这件衣服，你来娶我好不好。”

郑棋元买下了人生第一件奢侈品。却再也没有拿出来穿过。

那衣服质量真的很好。一放就是好多年。

8.

刘岩回过神来，妻已经抱着女儿回来了。小家伙一通疯玩儿，这会累得直打哈欠。郑棋元起身说咱们走吧，你们在这儿稍等，我去换停车券。走出两步才想起来刚才结账没抢过刘岩，发票还在他那里。

刘岩笑着说，你坐吧，我去换，这点事情我还是能整明白的。他又掏出口袋里的红色绒盒递给妻，说，棋元送给孩子的。

女人惊喜地接过，打开之后直呼精美，又为难地表示怎么能收他这么贵重的礼物。

郑棋元微微笑着说，嫂子你就收着吧。岩哥都同意了的。

女人这才小心将绒盒放入包内。他们一起看着不远处服务台前的刘岩。他都四十多岁了，身材瘦而挺拔，穿着剪裁简洁的大衣和牛仔裤，背影看起来就像二十多岁的青年男人。

郑棋元说：“岩哥，他真的是很好很好的人。”

女人笑了，笑得那么心满意足，她搂着怀中粉雕玉琢的小女孩轻轻说：“他真的是很称职的丈夫和爸爸，很好很好……”

“棋元，你也是很好的人，”她看着他的眼睛，“我们都希望你能过得幸福。”

郑棋元看着小女孩的睡脸，轻轻说，“嫂子放心，我真的过得挺好的。”

刘岩拿了停车券回来，先递给郑棋元，又顺手从妻怀里接过女儿。小小的一团，在他怀里显得更让人怜爱了。郑棋元看着他抱着女儿，脚步轻得像羽毛一样，不时跟身边的女人低声讲着什么。这么多年，他终于找到一个可以停靠的港湾，累的时候有人能照顾他，烦心的时候有人能听他说说话，如今还迎来了生命中的小天使。郑棋元发现自己竟然可以发自内心地替他感激和快乐。

看到你幸福，我真的感觉到幸福了。

在他离去之后，他的确在自己的时间里走得太慢了些。

“哥，等等我。” 郑棋元笑着追上他们。

9.

刘岩一家启程的那天傍晚，郑棋元坚持要亲自送机。

奇了怪了。今天的环线意外畅通。导航显示还有20分钟就可以达到目的地。

后座不时传来女人逗孩子的声音，小姑娘尚不成形的话语，还夹杂着咯咯的笑声。郑棋元从后视镜看到小女孩手舞足蹈的样子，自己也不自觉地跟着笑起来。

他借着看右侧后视镜的时机迅速地又看了一眼刘岩。单看眼睛以为他在出神，可视线下移时，看到他嘴角有笑意。

小家伙儿真可爱。郑棋元发自内心地说。

是啊。每天抱抱她，再累也不觉得了。刘岩笑得像每一个敦厚的父亲。

有零星的雨点开始划过车窗玻璃。郑棋元打开了雨刷。3秒从左扫到右，再从右扫到左。刘岩的侧影像安静的雕塑。

雨点开始渐渐密起来，逆着风，在车窗玻璃上留下毛笔刷一样的痕迹。很快又消失不见，再被更多的雨覆盖起来。

“哎呀，下雨了呀。”女人的声音带有一点点担心，但听起来仍旧温柔悦耳。

“嫂子放心，天气预报说这雨下不久。”郑棋元不是乱说，天气预报app还锁在他上一秒划开的手机界面里。

“嗯，暂时没提示delay的信息。”刘岩也在翻行程助手。

郑棋元从来没觉得20分钟车程有这样的快。他们只是随口聊聊天气，逗逗孩子，他还什么都没问起，这目的地就抵达了。

“哥你照顾下嫂子孩子，外头下雨先别下车，行李我来拿。”

他不由分说按住刘岩，率先打开自己这一侧的车门。

一瞬间冷风扑面，逼得郑棋元有点睁不开眼。雨点径直砸在他头顶，冰凉的，有重量。

他快走两步打开后备箱，一脚踏进车后低洼的积水中，要开始往外搬那两个沉甸甸的29寸行李箱。

正蓄力，一双手抢在他前面抓住了箱子手柄。他回头，刘岩站在他身边。他愣了一下，随即上去扶住箱子带轮的底角。

“可是够沉的，姥姥这是给她娘俩装了多少好吃的啊。”刘岩笑了笑，眼睛在夜色深重中还是闪着光彩。郑棋元看着他满足又无奈的神情，竟不自觉地也跟着笑起来。他把手伸进后备箱深处，摸出一把木质弯把手的黑色长柄伞。很大，三人用都绰绰有余。

他递给刘岩。

“别让嫂子跟宝宝淋了雨。”

女人和孩子已经打开车门。刘岩三步并两步跑过去，雨伞撑开一片温暖又安全的黑色屏障。

雨点打在两只29寸的行李箱上，落在拉起的手柄上，再从郑棋元紧紧攥住塑料把手的手背滑落。他感觉雨快要把他的刘海也打湿了。

刘岩撑着伞，护着妻女慢慢下车，关上车门，转头看到雨中的郑棋元，正为他推着行李往前走。

他想要跑过去为他撑伞，可妻子抱着孩子也在他的伞下，女儿严严实实地裹进小披风，只露出半张小脸，妻的毛线帽子对折塞在羽绒服的口袋里，头发被风胡乱吹起，发梢划过他的脸颊。

“棋元，过来啊。”他只能这样大声喊他。

“哥，没事！你们先走——”

刘岩看到郑棋元扶着箱子，在雨中冲他笑着。他才发现，他的笑颜一如二十当头的初见。他还是这样不听话，总让他没有办法。

“哥，你先送嫂子她们进去啊。”他的声音被风雨吹低吹哑，却一字不落地落进刘岩耳中。

刘岩不再回头，整个后背朝外侧过来，左手把伞撑在两人中间，右手搂住妻子的肩膀，朝着候机厅大门走去。

当他毫发无损地把妻女护送进室内再转身跑出来时，郑棋元正好推着两个箱子走到了门口。他紧赶两步，伸手过去接那两个快要超过100斤的行李。

他触到郑棋元的手。

冰凉。潮湿。他穿的棒球外套，衣袖的皮质纹理嵌着雨痕。还有他被打湿、贴在额头的刘海。

只有那双大而清澈的眼睛里，仍盛满了暖阳一样的笑意。

女人心疼地掏出纸巾递给郑棋元。他顺从地接过来轻轻蘸去额发的风雨。

“我淋了雨，就不抱小家伙儿了。”郑棋元充满遗憾地望着孩子粉嫩的小脸。

“跟棋元叔叔说再见啦，欢迎棋元叔叔来我们家玩儿~”

女人托着宝宝的小手冲他轻轻地摇了摇，两双笑眼一齐看他，两份称心如意他照单全收。

“宝贝儿再见啦~” 他弯下腰凑近宝宝的小脸，眼中涟着喜爱，看了又看。

当他站直身子再看向刘岩时，目光在身体之前，抢先拥抱了他。

郑棋元向刘岩迈出一步，那一瞬间他仿佛迈入了一个褪色的、静默的梦境。 他仍是20多岁那个不善言辞的自己，流着眼泪比着口型，对刘岩说着“你应该走，你走吧”，刘岩正无声地笑着，与他告别。

他的笑容从眼尾绽放到嘴角，正拿着画笔一蘸一蘸地给这个梦境上色。于是简陋的大厅慢慢地明了，亮了，耳畔的人声杂语逐渐清晰、放大；它又给面前身形瘦削的青年添着笔画，用和润的颜色一层层遮住他的棱角，再给他身边涂上一大一小，两个温柔美好的影子。

“哥，保重。”他擦了擦眼睛。

“你也是啊，弟弟。”刘岩终于看着他笑了，向他张开怀抱。

那个怀抱温厚踏实，一如往昔。

送走刘岩后，郑棋元在车里坐了很久。

他把暖风开得很大。前挡玻璃起了雾又瞬间消去。

车内的音乐从前后门侧的音箱里环绕起来。

“我们一生 已经满溢”

“不要抱歉 不要告别”

“在曾经同向的航行中”

“你的归你 我的归我”

“请不要畏惧此刻的沉默”

“再看一眼”

“一眼就要老了”

他起身打开车门。

站在风中，灯火辉煌的夜伴在他身侧 。那一刻世界那么静。 巨大的铁鸟呼啸着飞升，郑棋元看着那一点闪亮升空，划破静谧，在苍穹留下一道光亮，又最终渐渐黯淡不见。

那蓄积一夜的雪，终于下了起来。

车内的音乐悠悠传来。

“原来的归原来”

往后的归往后吧。郑棋元仰头，迎向那风雪。

——Fin.

好了，所有看完的宝贝们，请把青峰的《我们》调大音量，再听一遍~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交错线里有几个伏笔点都指向这一篇里二人的青春。
> 
> 刘岩关于gender free的思考，创作《缪斯》时对于角色的设定，  
> 郑棋元的怀旧，以及最后他终于决定往后的就归往后。
> 
> 往后都是，一路光明。
> 
> Z先生从不说谎。


End file.
